There are several known three-lead semiconductor device packages for discrete power Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistor (IGBT) and Field Effect Transistor (MOSFET) devices, including the TO-220, TO-240, TO-247 packages. In a typical “TO” type package, the backside of the semiconductor die is soldered to the heatsink of the package. The heatsink is typically a copper slug, tab or plate, that is an extension part of one of the leads. The top surface of the semiconductor die is typically connected via metal bondwires to the metal leads. The die portion of the assembly is then overmolded with an amount of encapsulant to form the body portion of the package. The three leads extend from the body portion parallel to each other. These packages are popular, and work well in their intended environments.